Gotta Be Somebody
by FlamePhoenix00017
Summary: Aurora was a reasonably strange teenage girl from Ireland, adopted by two horrible people and believes her parents to be dead and naturally enough she happens to be wrong. Her father happens to be the infamous potions master of hogwarts and lets not even mention her mother, Absolutely scandalous!
1. Chapter 1

Gotta Be Somebody

Prologue: Aurora Snape

Aurora Snape

Hey, my name is Aurora O' Hara. I am 14 years old and I live in Kilkenny Ireland. I have long black curly hair that is just short of my hip and eyes that are the same colour as coal. I go to Dame Alice Kyteler School for Troubled Witches and Wizards. Yea I know it does not have the cleanest of reps.

I am an only child and I was adopted, me ma's name is Mary and me dad's name is Tommy O'Hara. In addition, I hate them both. I have a cat called Carden and a fish called Master Yoda and an owl named Pikachu. Reason why I hate them? Well me ma is a crackpot that like to throw things at me and me dad he is an abusive prick.

I never meet my real parents and I do not want to. They left me with those two, so there dead to me. End of story.

I am in fourth year now. Moreover, I am thee prankster queen, Not that anyone knows I am of course. Only Thomas Finnegan, my only friend. Like anyone would suspect the quite kid in the corner?

Hmm anything I left out…oh yea I am one of the most powerful witches my school has ever had! Sorry people must go! It's the first day back at DAK tomorrow. Yeah. I cannot wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Gotta Be Somebody

Chapter 1:

I am sorry I have to refuse

"Meow"

"Ugh five more minutes," I groaned pulling my duvet over my head.

"Meow" I felt one of Carden's Grey fluffy paw hit the top of my head.

"Fine" I grumbled, rolling literally off the bed, falling with a loud thump on the floor. "You win"

After pulling on my school uniform and packed, (more like flung ever thing and everything in and had to jump on it to close it) my trunk, I went down stairs to get something to eat.

Sitting down at the square table I cautiously began to eat while watching the woman standing with her back to me at the sink. I watched he like a dingo watches a baby, terrified she would pull a knife out and try to stab me. Bit watching her I did not see what was coming from behind me. A hard smack hit the back of my head, pushing my head forward nearly causing me to choke on my Weetabix.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" barked my dad smacking my head again for good measure.

I did not answer him I just glared at the fat, sweaty, balding man that sat down across from me. The poor plastic chair creaking begging for mercy under his weight

"Now listen to me brat! I swear any trouble from you this year, I give you my word, I will drag you out of that school and get the whip at you," he snarled at me spitting everywhere.

"You're just an ungrateful child" then I blew up, to me there was nothing worse than being called a child. I stood up, fuming with anger, with an expression that would make a dementor cry.

"I hate you! I hate you both with all my body, my soul! I hope you both die and be tormented for the rest of your after life!"

I ran out the door with my bag in one hand and master Yoda in the other mutter to myself, as Carden walked beside me while Pikachu flew above.

Walking up along the parade, I weaved in and out of the flocks of tourists, earning a few strange looks along the way. What? Never seen a girl walking her fish and cat? I tried to ignore the stares and keep focus on the magnificent building in front of me. Known to the muggles as Kilkenny castle built by the Normans and bought by the Butler family. However, we know the truth. It was built by the Butlers the most powerful wizard family in all of Ireland. The school is Know as Dame Alice Kyteler School for Troubled Witches and Wizards, named after the infamous witch of Kilkenny that even the muggles know about.

Sitting on the section that strictly said "NO WALKING ON THE GRASS", I know I am a rebel; I sat and watched all the tourists go by. I sighed contently knowing once six o'clock strikes all of those people will be ushered off the premises and DAK will come to life. Of course no flying until dark but still

Because the school is a tourist attraction during the day, we are supposed to either blend in with the tourist during the day or sleep down stairs in our dormitories. Yes class at night time, sleep during the day, Hence why the school gets the nickname of the Vampire School. But with daily contact with muggles out of most wizards we are probably the best at blending in. so well that one day a man from the ministry visited, a nice man but very strange, a ginger, and was fascinated by everything, especially the automatic doors and all the muggle gadgets.

"Well Aurora, What's the story!" screamed Thomas, my best friend, into my ear, jolting me out of my little world. I looked to my left an there sat Thomas, with his bright purple spiky hair

"Nothing much and yourself...?" I asked pulling a few strands of grass.

"Ah sure, can't complain, oh did you do anything during the summer?"

"On lock down, only seen the four walls of my room"

Thomas gave me a sympathetic knowing look. "Oh me cousin, Shamus was down over the summer!"

"Really, how is he?" I asked petting Carden who jumped into my lap. Taking a quick glance back at Master Yoda to make sure he was okay before Thomas continued.

"Ah sure he is grand. He was tellin' me all about Hogwarts. Jaysus he really hates that Snape guy"

"Who…?

"Professor Snape" he said in a pompous accent "he is the potions master, with a nasty grudge towards Gryffindor" he added shrugging.

"What are the rest of the professors like?" I asked trying to be interested.

"Well the Head Master is a few bananas short of a full bunch, but apparently the rest are alright I guess"

I just shrugged not interested in Hogwarts, people are always on about it, and to me it is a school like any other, except its full of rich spoilt brats.

Sitting in the airy dark classroom with Thomas beside me drooling all over his book, muttering about a monkey stealing his banana, me on the other hand was daydreaming about my teacher exploding and his guts splattering all over the blackboard.

I dragged out of my daydream by my name "Aurora O'Hara" I turned around to see Professor Glyn standing there, her hands on hips, beckoning me forward "come with me"

Practically running behind Professor Glyn, you know for a short woman she can walk fast! Coming to dead stop she pushed me onto a large stone chair, which started to spin as soon as I sat on it. Spinning and spinning I was getting dizzy. When it stopped, I came stumbling off the stone chair. When the world stopped spinning, I was standing in the middle of Professor O' Neill's office, the head master of DAK.

"Miss O' Hare would you please take a seat" he gestured to the wooden chair in front of him.

"Is it going to start spinning around?" I asked looking sceptical at the chair.

"No," he said smiling. I sat down and when I did, I finally noticed it was not just me in here. Umbridge and some old dude that was clearly from the Ministry.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, "Look is this about Lily White's rat turning violet? That was a pure accident, I sneezed and my wand…" I tried to explain but Professor O' Neill interrupted me.

"Aurora…I have some terrible news to tell you," O' Neill said sounding sad looking at me with pity. I went silent as he continued, "Today at 8 pm, your parents…I mean your adoptive parents were killed"

I sat there for a moment as it sunk in. "sorry?" was all I could say.

"Two death eaters' murdered them. No one knows why…." I Tuned out, the only thought in my head was the last thing I said to them. I HATE YOU! Unbearable guilt washed over me.

"..And so you have been transferred to Hogwarts…" wait, what? That dragged me out of my world. So that why Umbridge is here.

"No" I said firmly not leaving my home.

All the adults looked at me confused. "Excuse me?" Umbridge said looking confused.

"I am not leaving" I said with convection.

"I'm sorry my dear you have no choice in the matter" Umbrich slightly chuckled.

"And if I refuse?" I stood up and started to walk away and as soon as I had my back turned I was no longer in DAK, but of course, I didn't notice and continued "I am not going to go to a snobby school, full of rich brats…"

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss O' Hara" an old man's voice that sounded extremely amused came from behind me.

I whirled around and my first was thought, Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Gotta Be Somebody

Chapter 2

My dad is who?

"Oh…well…Hi…um how did I get here?" I asked scratching the back of my neck praying that they did not hear me just insult there school.

An old wise looking man sat behind a giant desk. He looked kind and full of wisdom but powerful. Even though he looks as old as the hills, there was a hint of youth and mischief in his eyes.

To his left stood a tall slim woman, who looked like a woman that you would not want tomes with. Yet there was an air of kindness about her.

To his right stood a tall stern man, he was in all black. Sharp features, glaring eyes, ramrod posture; I could not shake off the feeling as if I know him.

"Oh you were apparated here of course!" the old man chuckled.

"Right, how silly of me" I said trying to resist the overpowering urge to roll my eyes.

"We all here are sorry for your loss" the woman said sounding genuinely sad.

"Don't be," I snapped "I'm not," I mumbled.

Someone unknown cleared their throat as an awkward silence filled the room. "So…" I said shuffling my feet.

"oh yes Miss Snape this is…" the old man started but stopped when he possible could literally feel the other man burn holes into him with his glare.

"Miss Snape? Who's Miss Snape?" I asked looking around checking that I did not miss anyone else in the room. However, when all eyes were on me I realised he meant me "I am sorry Professor but you…"

"Miss Snape do you know who you are?" he asked me but before I could answer, he continued. "I am Professor Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said gesturing to himself.

"This" motioning to the woman beside him "is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and Transfigurations Teacher." the woman nodded.

"And this is Professor Snape" Dumbledore said, as he did the man named Snape stiffened "the potions master and head of Slytherin"

When he finished introducing them, I looked at him confused. "I know who I am and so does these individuals, but do you?" Dumbledore asked looking at me.

"Well am I am Aurora O'Hara…" I stared.

"Wrong" Dumbledore stopped me "you are Aurora Pandora Snape"

"Okay" I said confused "both my biological parents are dead"

"Wrong again Aurora"

"Huh?"

"Your father is pretty much alive" Dumbledore smiled.

"And how do YOU know that?" I asked sceptically.

"Why I know this is true because he is standing right next to me"


	4. Chapter 4

Gotta Be Somebody

Chapter 3:

Excuse me?

I was hyperventilating, I do not do that, nothing could ever surprise me that much, but this "I am very sorry but I think you have this very wrong" I said trying to keep clam, but I was never good at keeping my head.

"WHAT! How DARE you! My parents are only after being murdered, taken by force from my only home, my only friend and animals hundreds of miles away from me and you think reuniting me with my ^^Father^^ is going to make everything okay? We are all just going to play happy families. I want to leave NOW!" I screeched.

Snape had now turned around and was leaning against the wall for support. McGonagall was looking at me with pity.

"I am afraid I cannot let you leave as you are now in the care of your father," Dumbledore said cautiously.

"No. No, I am leaving and you can TRY to stop me BUT I doubt you will be able to" I said daring anyone to object.

I turned to walk away but something stopped me dead in my tracks. Snape finally turned around. "Aurora please"

I could not explain it, I wanted to run away as fast as I can but a small part of me recognised his voice, for some odd reason and other massive part, which worried me, wanted to hear what he had to say.

"The headmaster is telling the truth, you are, my daughter," Snape said while looking right at me.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, looking down at the headmaster's bright purple carpet.

"Yes, I am positive" Snape said. Dumbledore was smiling; the woman was just watching me knowing somehow what would come next. I went nuclear.

"Really? Well isn't this bloody fantastic! We can be one big happy family! Well I hate to burst your bubble but after what you've put me through with those animals I was FORCED to live with for the past 14 years old my, well be honest shitty life, you think I will just forget that a be happy? You have another thing coming! Before today I intensely disliked you and right now I LOATHE you" I shouted at him, pouring every bit of pain I have endured into it.

I looked around, wanting to go somewhere, anywhere. McGonagall held my shoulders and took me to a corner. I let my body rock whit silent waves of pain from 14 years of emotional lockdown. Once I was clam enough to ensure that, I wasn't going to cry again in front of them.

"Can I just go please?" I begged Dumbledore avoiding Snape's gaze.

"As soon as I have sorted you, you may leave" he said as nicer than I have heard anyone speak to me.

"Okay will it be quick?" I asked feeling very exposed.

"Hopefully, Miss Snape, it won't take more than 5 minutes" Dumbledore said this to me directly ignoring everyone else in the room, indicating that I do the same.

"Okay then" I said, watching Dumbledore pick up a dirty and worn hat, with a wide rip. He indicated to a chair and gave me the hat to put on.

I nervously sat on the chair and put it on. "Ah yes, Miss Aurora Snape, how interesting, you have a lot of things battling around in this head of yours. You are certainly sly and very ambitious, yet brave, chivalrous and kind to others, when you want to be. Intelligent beyond compare but often follow heart and not your head. You have a very quick temper. I know what to do with you, but your father and your mother will not be pleased"

I took a deep breath "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. I didn't dare you up, I could hear McGonagall chuckled and the monumental amount of gloating vibe from her. Snape huffed NOT impressed. Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder and smiled his eyes twinkling.

"Professor McGonagall, why don't you show your new student to the common room?" Dumbledore said trying not to look at Snape.

"I certainly will, come Aurora" McGonagall said walking over to me and opening the door. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the humiliation and slaughter that was about to come.


End file.
